


L'ultimo GP

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020, Abu Dhabi, M/M, POV Lewis, POV Seb, last gp of season
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Arriva l'ultimo GP di stagione e Lewis fa un miracolo per esserci, anche se non è ancora pronto per rientrare. Ma non si sarebbe mai perso l'ultimo di Seb in Ferrari.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 6





	L'ultimo GP

**Author's Note:**

> siamo all’ultimo GP di stagione, Abu Dhabi, Lewis è tornato in pista in tempi record considerando il covid e gli effetti che lascia anche in chi ce l’ha avuto leggero. So per esperienza personale che soprattutto all’inizio il fiato manca di continuo, qualunque cosa tu faccia, persino una risata di gusto, una semplice camminata. Il fatto che Lewis sia tornato a correre facendo tutte le relative fatiche del caso, è semplicemente incredibile. Ma del resto non si sarebbe mai e poi mai perso l’ultimo GP di stagione, non perché ultimo suo, ma perché ultimo di Seb in rosso. Un Seb che, passando il traguardo per l’ultima volta, canta una canzone speciale per i ragazzi del suo team. Andandosene a modo suo, mostrando il suo gran cuore e l’enorme amore per una scuderia che l’ha visto tanto soffrire quanto gioire. Ma è finita e rimane spazio per tutto il sewis che possiamo immaginare. La serie si conclude qua, speriamo di avere gioie per quella del prossimo anno. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# L’ULTIMO GP

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1061.jpeg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1062.jpeg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1064.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1065.png)

/Lewis/

“Le dita corrono incerte ed arrugginite sulle corde della chitarra mentre la mia voce riempie l’aria cantando armonicamente le mie sensazioni di solitudine ed incertezza e di come, per assurdo, adesso mi sento più leggero.   
Quando finisco sorrido come mio solito e lo cerco con lo sguardo per la sua approvazione. Controllo il respiro e la mia espressione.   
Seb mi guarda attraverso lo schermo e mi applaude con un bel sorriso.   
\- Bella! - Fa poi.   
\- Ti piace davvero? - Chiedo controllato, mi sforzo di respirare normalmente ma è molto difficile.   
Seb annuisce, gli brillano gli occhi e si capisce che non è della canzone che vorrebbe parlare. Più che altro non vorrebbe parlare, ma per il momento non potremo fare altro.   
\- Lo sai che sei bravo a fare canzoni... e la tua vocina dolce è super intonata! - So che è sincero. - Sai, mi hai fatto venire un’idea! - Fa poi improvviso come se l’idea gli sia balenata proprio ora. Annuisco interessato mentre mi sposto dalla sedia al letto, in questo modo sposto la telecamera del telefono così che non mi veda respirare con più affanno.   
Non voglio fargli vedere che se faccio qualunque sciocchezza, sia pure cantare e suonare, mi viene il fiatone.   
Dopo che mi metto nel letto sistemo il telefono sul cuscino e mi metto in una posizione tattica a pancia in giù nascondendo gran parte del mio viso fra le lenzuola stropicciate. Così anche se il respiro non è regolare lui non se ne accorgerà.   
\- Di cosa si tratta? - Dico poi incuriosito. Lui così parte a spiegare, con mio sollievo perché non si è accorto che non sono al top.   
\- Volevo salutare i ragazzi del team con una canzone... è il tuo campo e mi hai fatto venire tu l’idea. Io sono stonato ed incapace a comporre, però so che c’è una canzone famosa in Italia che si chiama Azzurro. - Seb è fanatico dell’Italia e della cultura italiana, conosce anche un po’ l’italiano.   
\- Potresti riadattarla cambiando le parole... - Gli propongo io, lui annuisce accendendosi, si vede che ci sta pensando ora ma è entusiasta dell’idea.   
\- Devi aiutarmi, non sono bravo a fare queste cose... - Sorrido all’idea di fare una canzone insieme, sarebbe divertente anche cantarla insieme... ma la verità è che...  
\- Però sarebbe più giusto farla in italiano, non credi? - Dico quindi. Lui trattiene il fiato, ci pensa e poi annuisce sospirando un po’ deluso.   
\- Mi sarebbe piaciuto farla con te... ma in italiano non puoi aiutarmi... - Sorrido divertito.   
\- Credo verrebbe peggio che se la facessi da solo... potresti farti aiutare da Charles, però... lui è bravo con l’italiano e suonando il pianoforte deve essere sufficientemente musicale... -   
Seb capisce che è la cosa migliore ma non sembra poi così contento di fare questo con lui e non con me. Sicuramente gli manco anche se siamo abituati a non vederci per tempi anche lunghi e quindi a sentirci solo per telefono. Però è un po’ diverso, ora. Per lui questo è un anno molto difficile ed anche nei circuiti siamo stati insieme, ma più di nascosto perché in pubblico non si poteva stare troppo vicini e quindi rischiavamo. Oltretutto non facendo risultati simili eravamo spesso proprio in posti diversi a fare cose diverse. Gli altri anni facendo spesso risultati simili eravamo anche il più delle volte insieme a fare che ne so le press, le varie interviste, promozioni o anche solo semplicemente i festeggiamenti e tutte le varie prassi.   
Credo di essere stato la sua oasi quest’anno, anche se non nel modo in cui si aspettava, diciamo. Quello in cui sperava.   
\- Mi sembra che con lui vada bene, quest’anno... - Aggiungo vedendo che se ne sta zitto. Lui annuisce.   
\- Sì sì, va bene, sicuramente mi aiuterà e ci divertiremo... - Guardo ogni tanto i video che fanno insieme per gli sponsor ed è divertente vedere come ridono. Sembrano in sintonia, quasi amici, direi. Da quando Seb è stato trattato in quel modo fra loro qualcosa si è sistemato. Chi lo sa, forse Charles non si sentiva più minacciato da Seb e quindi si è rilassato nei suoi confronti...   
\- Tutto perfetto, allora! - Non sembra convinto. - Seb? - Chiedo quindi perplesso. Lui si riscuote e mi guarda con un sorriso forzato cercando di apparire quello di sempre.   
\- Tutto perfetto, sì! - Mi fa eco. Eh no! Mi drizzo a sedere, ormai il respiro è tornato normale. Prendo il telefono, incrocio le gambe scoperte perché sto in boxer in camera, i capelli sciolti dalle treccine in pieno stile afro, ricci crespi ed incolti e pure lunghi. Una cosa orribile da guardare. E maglie sformate. Insomma, un look proprio osceno, ma l’isolamento prolungato ti fa questo effetto.   
\- Seb! Vedi che se io sono costretto ad essere sincero con te, anche tu devi! - che poi gli nascondo il piccolo particolare che ho il fiatone anche solo se cammino per la camera, è un altro discorso.   
Seb sospira e annuisce con una smorfia di chi sa che ho ragione.   
\- Beh... mi manchi, tutto qua! Qua senza di te è strano. Non è mai successo che tu mancassi un GP, Lewis! È orribile... mi fa pensare a quando non ci sarai perché ti ritirerai e penso... guai se lo farà prima di me... noi dovremo ritirarci insieme! Non potrò correre senza di te! - A questo trattengo il fiato (e per questo poi la pagherò!) E lo guardo sciogliendomi subito con gli occhi lucidi e la voglia di piangere. Una voglia che ho molto frequente da quando sono qua. Come quando ho fatto la quarantena dagli Stati Uniti all’Inghilterra... è stata dura così, solo che ora è diverso perché sono positivo.   
\- Seb, così mi fai piangere... - Dico con voce incrinata e guardando in alto, mi faccio aria per evitare di frignare e lui scoppia a ridere.   
\- Per questo non volevo dirtelo! So che sei peggio di una donna incinta quando stai solo per troppo tempo... - Così mi fa anche ridere, però è vero.   
\- Dio, ma quando posso uscire? Non ne posso più! - Dico con voce incrinata.   
\- Dai Lew... ti prego, non fare così... - Seb si allarma, si vede che vorrebbe farmi ridere e proprio per questo a me viene ancora più da piangere.   
\- Lo so, ma non posso evitarlo... è così commovente che ti preoccupi tanto per me... - Tiro su col naso e chiudo di continuo gli occhi cercando di non piangere, cosa che voglio disperatamente fare.   
\- Lew dai... ormai siamo alle porte, fra pochi giorni farai il tampone, vedrai che sarà negativo e che tornerai in pista come niente fosse, tu sei forte... - Già, così forte che non riesco a respirare bene e questo mi spaventa! E se resto asmatico per sempre?   
Così niente, scoppio definitivamente a piangere!  
\- Dio, Seb... non ne posso più... - Ma non gli dico la cosa del respiro...   
Seb si morde la bocca. Povero, cosa gli sto facendo?   
\- Lew... - Mi chiama, ma non sa che dire ed io mi odio perché non voglio farlo preoccupare, perché vorrebbe correre da me e abbracciarmi e non può. E sono crudele e così scuoto la testa e mi giro piangendo ancora di più. Copiosamente.   
Così Seb mi ascolta piangere e so che lo sto torturando, che è davvero brutto, ma so anche che sarebbe peggio se chiudessi ora la videochiamata.   
\- Scusa. - Borbotto singhiozzando.   
\- Vedrai che passerà tutto quanto. - Dice solo. Non mi chiede di non piangere, di stare su e cose così. Mi dice solo che passerà. Ed io so che ha ragione. Ma appoggio la fronte al telefono e immagino di averlo qua e credo che lui tocchi lo schermo pensando di essere qua con me.   
Che brutta la separazione. 

  
Onestamente? Non sono guarito.   
Cioè sono guarito, tecnicamente sono a posto nel senso che non sono più positivo. Dieci giorni precisi precisi, spaccati proprio. Il tempo minimo per negativizzarsi. però mi sento uno straccio. Straccio nemmeno rende. Ma non avrei mai e poi mai rinunciato all’ultimo GP di stagione. Già non esserci stato ad uno mi è bruciato, figurati se rinunciavo a due. L’ultimo, poi.   
No, non sarebbe stato proprio possibile.   
Però non sto bene. No, per niente.   
Sono debole, uno straccio, in realtà. Faccio due passi ed ho il fiatone. A volte, e con la mascherina sempre su è peggio, mi sembra di aver bisogno dell’ossigenoterapia.   
Ma non avrei mai rinunciato a venire qua oggi.   
Sarà dura, non sarò al mio massimo, farò del mio meglio, ma io da qua non mi schiodo.   
Non ho potuto vedere Seb prima di oggi e la cosa è stata orribile, ma ormai ci siamo. Metto piede nell’albergo vicino al paddock che raggiungerò a breve perché non vedo l’ora di rimetterci piede. È come una droga quel posto e te ne rendi conto quando non puoi venirci dopo tanto tempo che ci sei stato dentro.   
Ma è ancor peggio quando sai che qua, qua intorno, qua da qualche parte, ci sta lui.  
Il tuo lui.   
Quel lui che hai visto qua intorno per gli stessi anni in cui tu sei stato qua.   
Tanto tempo. Troppo.   
E se mi manca la pista, il paddock, la macchina, le corse... figurati quanto mi manca lui.  
Per due settimane, due o poco meno. Due settimane che non vedo tutto questo. Anche se nelle vacanze per esempio capita che non vedo entrambi per più tempo. Ma è diverso.   
È davvero diverso.   
Questa volta sono stato costretto a mancare mentre tutto il resto c’era.   
Ma ora sono tornato e mi sento elettrizzato, anche se affaticato.   
E lo cerco mentre prendo la stanza e mi dirigo in camera a posare le mie cose, ma lo faccio con frenesia. Volevo fargli una sorpresa e capitargli senza avvertirlo, individuarlo da qualche parte e saltargli addosso come un koala. Ma la mia idea, mi rendo conto, è troppo inapplicabile per troppi motivi.   
Primo fra tutti, che non lo trovo. E poi c’è troppa gente. E comunque se gli salto addosso rischio di svenire senza ossigeno.  
Perciò niente, eviterò di saltare e soprattutto correre. Mi sono rammollito. Chissà se tornerò mai quello di prima.   
Ma che almeno lo saluto prima di buttarmi nella mischia, quello sì, eh...   
Però mi sa che mi toccherà scrivergli altrimenti potrei vederlo chissà quando. Sbuffando scontento apro la porta della mia camera e solo quando è aperta, sento un tocco leggero sulla mia spalla. Salto quasi spaventato, sovra pensiero, e mi giro a vedere chi è. Quando mi ritrovo davanti due occhi blu meravigliosi le lacrime straripano stile vulcano. Non capisco più niente, ma proprio niente. Lo abbraccio forte e lo trascino dentro e ci metto un sacco di forza ed entusiasmo, dimenticandomi che volevo evitare e stare attento ai movimenti bruschi.   
Ma le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita mi ridanno forza, così come le mie intorno al suo collo, dove premo il viso, dove respiro, respiro lui.   
E mentre siamo di nuovo abbracciati, mi rendo conto di cosa era più di tutti quel che mi mancava veramente nell’isolamento forzato.   
Il contatto fisico.   
Ci sono molti modi per superare tanti ostacoli, come le video chiamate, per esempio.   
Però c’è solo una cosa che non puoi aggirare. Una.   
Il contatto fisico.   
E quello finirà per mancarti come l’aria.   
In primavera siamo stati più tempo senza vederci, perché fra una cosa e l’altra è stato tantissimo, ma ora è assurdo quanto male sono stato all’idea di non vederlo.   
Mi sento un completo idiota, ma ovviamente piango ancora. E lui ride, lo sento ridere, perché mi sente piangere e sono sicuro che lo sapeva che l’avrei fatto.   
Mi stringe, mi stringe fortissimo e poi mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi bacia. Le lingue si intrecciano quasi disperate ed è come se lui mi desse ossigeno. Ed io ansimo contro la sua bocca e un’ondata di calore mi assale rigenerandomi, dandomi forza e vita e curandomi.   
Sarà l’adrenalina, le endorfine e tutto ciò che vuoi, ma se gli ormoni mi curano allora... mi stacco pochi centimetri per togliermi la giacca e sfilarmi la maglia, lui sorride guardandomi, mentre continuo ad ansimare.   
Di desiderio, pensa lui.   
Si apre i pantaloni, come faccio anche io, ce li lasciamo cadere distrattamente, ma Seb non fa tanto il romantico e da qui capisco quanto mi voleva, quanto gli sono mancato, quanto ha fatto il forte in queste settimane.   
Capisco quanto sia impazzito anche lui lontano da me.   
Mi gira e mi appoggia contro un mobile della camera, sento il liquido caldo della saliva scivolare nella fessura delle mie natiche, sento le sue dita allargarmi, le sento poi dentro farsi strada e poco dopo sento il suo membro duro. Gli deve essere venuto così appena mi ha visto, bello dritto e duro. Così mi penetra ed io mi inarco e il respiro viene meno e mentre mi manca inizio a vedere tutto nero, ma il piacere si mescola insieme ai brividi ed è tutto un gran casino mentre Seb mi fa suo.   
Sento il suo corpo possente sbattere contro il mio, sento le sue mani stringere i miei fianchi, sento la sua bocca sul mio collo nudo, sui tatuaggi, e sento gli ansimi. Sento i gemiti. Sento i suoi, mentre i miei sono affanni e mi mordo per rimanere in me, mentre è tutto un gran caos. Di quelli belli.   
E poi non lo so bene, perché credo di perdermi. Credo che l’ossigeno non sia più sufficiente e non bastano nemmeno le endorfine e l’adrenalina. Non basta più.   
Perché ad un certo punto, da che lo sento che entra ed esce, improvvisamente non sento più niente anche se dovrei. Dovrei perché sono certo che la sua erezione sia dentro di me e credo anche che venga.   
Ma poi mi ritrovo steso sul letto, con lui a carponi sopra di me che mi schiaffeggia nel panico.   
La sensazione dei suoi occhi blu pieni di terrore mi pervade e mi dà uno scossone bello forte, che mi fa riprendere.   
\- Che... che cosa... quando... - Sono confuso, mi guardo intorno, sono sul letto, ma quando ci sono finito? Non stavamo scopando?   
\- Lewis, Cristo Santo, mi hai fatto venire un infarto! L’orgasmo peggiore della mia vita! Non osare mai più, dannazione! Mai più! Se non stai bene dimmelo! Io non posso sopportare cose del genere... sai cosa significa che ti sto scopando e ad un certo punto ti accasci fra le mie braccia e non rispondi? -   
\- Sono svenuto? - Chiedo con un filo di voce, carico di vergogna.   
\- Sì, cazzo! - Esclama lui fuori di sé. Non l’ho mai visto così nei miei confronti se non quando litighiamo. Adesso è diverso. È panico, il suo. Mi dispiace. Gli carezzo la guancia e lo attiro a me facendolo stendere per abbracciarlo.   
\- Mi dispiace. - Sussurro al suo orecchio quando lo sento più arrendevole, meno rigido. - non volevo... non pensavo sarebbe andata così... mi sono fatto totalmente sopraffare... - Seb scuote la testa mentre il viso è premuto contro il mio collo, stringe gli occhi, i pugni ai lati della mia testa, sul cuscino, stringe alcune treccine.   
\- Non farlo più... se stai male dimmelo, mi fermi e me lo dici. Non importa cosa hai. Tu dimmelo. Io non posso... non posso vederti così... - Annuisco e gli carezzo la nuca bionda dove i ricci incolti e senza forma lo rendono simile ad un barbone, in questo periodo. Nemmeno lui non ne poteva più, quest’anno, e finirlo così, con me malato, è stato un duro colpo.   
Non volevo farlo preoccupare di più, però credo di aver peggiorato la situazione.   
\- Scusami, non pensavo potesse finire così... scusami... - Scuote il capo e si tira su sui gomiti guardandomi così steso sopra di me.   
\- Non è una colpa stare male, ma non devi nascondermelo. Io non ho mai avuto questo Coronavirus, Lewis, e non so com’è... perciò tu devi essere onesto... se stai male... - Scuoto subito il capo deciso continuando a carezzarlo sul viso, sul collo, sul petto.   
\- Seb, non sto male, veramente. Sono solo più debole di quanto non lo sono mai stato... tipo... sai, a volte non viene abbastanza ossigeno, ecco... ho tanto affanno... ma passerà... dicono tutti che passerà. Solo che non volevo mancare oggi. E poi avevo così voglia di te... ma sto bene. Sto bene veramente... - Cerco di convincerlo e forse ci riesco. Seb si rilassa e chiude gli occhi appoggiando la fronte alla mia.   
\- Sono morto... - Dice poi sinceramente.   
\- Scusami... -   
\- Ti auguro di ritrovarti fra le braccia uno che ti stai scopando e che non sta più in piedi mentre hai l’orgasmo... - Pensandoci deve essere stato davvero brutto.   
\- Mi auguri di scopare con un altro? - Chiedo corrucciato. Lui ride riprendendosi e questa volta sono stato io quello che sdrammatizza. - O auguri a te stesso di svenire mentre ti scopo? - Preciso poi. Lui ride ancora più forte spingendo il viso in basso, sul mio petto. Si sistema su di me come se avessimo tutto il tempo del mondo, cosa che non è proprio vera. Ma a noi non sembra importarcene. È l’ultimo GP siamo qua solo per questo. Per noi.   
\- Ti auguro di non farmi mai più uno scherzo simile! È la cosa peggiore che si può sperimentare! Non mi si drizzerà mai più. Sappilo! Ogni volta che saremo lì per trombare il mio cazzo mi ricorderà che mi sei svenuto mentre ti possedevo e si ritirerà all’interno! - Alla fine non smetto più di ridere, fino ai singhiozzi, ed ho di nuovo il fiatone perché a quanto pare è faticoso anche ridere, e probabilmente lui se ne accorge, ma ridiamo lo stesso e mi carezza finchè non ci spegniamo, scuotiamo entrambi le teste e ci guardiamo a vicenda. Le sue mani sul mio viso, dolcemente, delicato, come se fossi la sua cosa preziosa.   
\- È l’ultimo GP della stagione, l’ultimo mio in rossa... non ce l’avrei fatta senza di te. grazie per esserci. - Sorrido dolcemente posando le labbra sulle sue.   
\- Non me lo sarei mai perso... - So che sarà dura, ma come lui c’è stato nel mio atroce isolamento forzato, io ci sarò ora nel suo ultimo giro in Ferrari. Sarà dura, ma ce la farà. Io ci sarò.”

/Seb/

“Di sicuro Lewis che sviene mentre gli sono dentro è la cosa che mi porterò dietro per il resto della mia vita. Non so, vorrei denunciarlo per avermi emotivamente traumatizzato. Non credo sarò mai più quello di sempre.   
È semplicemente terribile.   
Non so nemmeno spiegarlo e mi vengono i brividi a ripensarci.  
\- Il momento più bello della mia vita, se non altro di questo periodo, dopo lunghissimi giorni di merda passati a deprimermi e soffrire e sforzarmi di tenerlo su di morale, lo rivedo, lo abbraccio, lo bacio. Faccio finalmente tutto ciò che in queste due settimane mi mancava e cosa succede?   
Me lo sto facendo, sto godendo come un riccio e lui sviene?  
No ma capisci? LUI SVIENE! -   
La sua risata sguaiata mi interrompe dal descrivere accuratamente il mio dramma che ancora mi ha shoccato. - E smettila di ridere! - Do un pugno al braccio di Charles che sta singhiozzando dal ridere e lui in risposta si tiene la pancia con le mani e si lascia cadere di lato sul divano, si rannicchia tutto e continua a ridere.   
Io lo guardo perplesso, ancora shoccato.   
\- Io non lo dimenticherò mai. Non capisci cosa si prova... - Charles continua a ridere per un sacco di tempo mentre io continuo a brontolare, poi sospira e si asciuga le lacrime che gli inondano il volto.   
\- Vuoi... vuoi riprovarla? - Dice riferendosi alla canzone che mi ha aiutato a fare. Così come se parlassimo di quello.   
\- Non penso di riuscire a cantare. Ho dimenticato il testo... - Charles torna a ridere e si stende di nuovo, questa volta si gira sulla schiena, allarga le braccia e a momenti si mette a rotolare. Allunga pure le gambe su di me ridendo ancora. Non l’ho mai visto così.   
Non solo così divertito, ma anche rilassato e aperto nei miei confronti. Come se fossi un suo carissimo amico. Mi viene in mente Pierre. Sarà così con lui?   
Non pensavo che alla fine saremmo diventati così, sinceramente. Non riesco a capire quando sia successo.   
\- Non so se riuscirò a rialzarmi da qua... - Annuncia lui con voce ancora rotta dal piangere.   
In questi ultimi mesi abbiamo riso tanto insieme, specie quando facevamo le cose insieme per gli sponsor. Eravamo entrambi più rilassati uno con l’altro, non ci sentivamo rivali, è strano.   
Se devo dire la verità, non avrei mai pensato che il mio ultimo giorno in Ferrari mi sarebbe piaciuto passarlo con lui come compagno.   
Abbiamo iniziato bene, poi siamo diventati acerrimi nemici e a malapena ci parlavamo ed ora... non lo so, forse non si sentiva più minacciato né io l’ho più visto come il mio ostacolo per ottenere ciò che volevo.  
Perché, semplicemente, ho capito che non avrei mai ottenuto ciò che volevo.  
Il mondiale in rossa.  
A volte la vita è dura, si deve rinunciare alla sola cosa a cui non avresti mai voluto rinunciare.  
Una volta arrivato qua con tanta fatica, come potevo lasciar perdere? Ce l’avevo letteralmente ad un passo. Bastava allungare la mano, capisci?  
Ci ho provato, Dio sa se ci ho provato, ma non c’è stato verso.   
Dopo un po’, non so quanto, smette di ridere ma mi rimane steso addosso, con le gambe sulle mie. Ci guardiamo, entrambi pensando probabilmente alla stessa cosa, come se fosse collegato al mio racconto di sesso finito male.   
\- È stato un onore correre con te, Seb. - Dice poi di punto in bianco, come se fossimo già ai saluti finali, come se parlavamo di cose serie, di saluti, di ultime volte... ma non rimango basito dal suo cambio repentino, perché anche io pensavo che alla fine, dopotutto, è stato bello con lui.   
\- Lo è stato anche per me, Charles. Non farti cambiare da questo ambiente. Ci proveranno a cambiarti, a rovinarti. Hanno rovinato tante persone fortissime prima di te. Ma tu sii più forte di loro. Prendili per le corna. Non farti cambiare, non farti rovinare. Resta questo demonio presuntuoso. - A modo mio è un complimento e lui sorride, ma ha gli occhi lucidi. Capisce che è un complimento.   
Sa che lo reputo la persona adatta per la Ferrari.   
Michael ha trionfato in rossa in un ambiente diverso, con persone diverse, migliori, però era sempre un brutto posto. E ce l’ha fatta perché aveva carattere. Io forse, dopotutto, ero troppo buono per questo postaccio. A Kimi non gli interessava abbastanza, magari. E Fernando... chi lo sa... però Charles magari è quello stronzetto di merda che ci può riuscire a metterli tutti sotto di sé.   
Sarebbe bello vedere la Ferrari vincere ancora, anche se mi hanno rovinato, mi hanno fatto piangere, mi hanno cambiato, mi hanno dilaniato. Mi hanno strappato il mio grande sogno. Me l’hanno distrutto.   
Ma non sono loro la Ferrari che amo. Non sono questi pezzi di merda che ci stanno dentro oggi, anche se poi non tutti sono pezzi di merda. Alcuni sono persone meravigliose e mi dispiace lasciarli.   
La Ferrari che amo è qualcosa di molto più grande di loro e comunque rimarrò un tifoso della rossa.   
Do una gran pacca alla coscia di Charles che squittisce sollevando le gambe di scatto e lamentandosi, così io mi alzo e stiracchiandomi la chiudo qua.   
\- Comunque se vedi che mi incarto inserisciti e canta con me, ti prego! - Charles lamentandosi ancora per le mie cinque dita sulla coscia, si tira su e mi restituisce il favore sulle mie chiappe.   
\- Vedrai che ti ricorderai tutto! -   
Mi massaggio il culo e lo guardo perplesso.   
\- Più che altro spero di poterla cantare in radio dopo aver tagliato il traguardo... - Charles mi guarda senza capire.   
\- E quando dovresti cantarla altrimenti? -   
\- Se non riesco a finire la gara perché esco prima non è che posso cantarla, sai... -   
Charles a questo punto mi spinge  
\- Ma va! Certo che finirai la gara! - non ne sono tanto convinto. Dopo aver interrotto l’orgasmo con Lewis perché mi è svenuto fra le braccia, mi aspetto di tutto.   
Charles mi mette una mano sulla nuca in modo affettuoso ed amichevole, e con questa sensazione lo faccio uscire per primo.   
Adesso dai tu il tempo, piccolo demonio. 

Tagliare il traguardo era il traguardo di oggi, per me.  
Una volta che ci riesco, mi rendo conto che l’ho fatto per l’ultima volta con la Ferrari ed ho una concreta visione di quanto dura sarà farlo in assoluto.  
E so che ho fatto bene a continuare a correre nonostante, seriamente, avessi pensato di smettere definitivamente. Quest’anno è stato atroce, non pensavo di voler continuare fino a che non è arrivata l’Aston Martin.   
Devo dire che Lewis non ha mollato un secondo, era sempre lì a riempirmi di ‘guai se non firmi, guai se molli, guai se non continui’. Senza di lui non so se avrei tenuto duro, se avrei considerato l’idea di un’altra macchina dopo la Ferrari.   
Però tagliando il traguardo per l’ultima volta con la Ferrari capisco che ho fatto bene a darmi ancora del tempo per correre in modo più rilassato e con meno pressione addosso.  
La Ferrari mi ha prosciugato, sono sincero. Mi ha distrutto, dilaniato. È stato bellissimo, era il mio sogno. Ma è stata dura. Adesso credo che ritroverò il piacere puro e semplice delle corse, qualcosa che ho perso anno dopo anno, dal 2015 in poi. Lentamente.   
Sono stato anche molto felice. Davvero tantissimo.  
Ci sono stati momenti che ho toccato il cielo con un dito.   
Però solo Lewis sa quanto ho pianto e quanto sono stato male per loro.  
Sentimenti molto contrapposti fra loro albergano in me mentre passo questo traguardo e capisco che è realmente finita.  
Un ultimo giro nella macchina dei miei sogni. La macchina che nonostante tutto amerò per sempre.   
E schiaccio il bottone della radio e mentre percorro gli ultimi chilometri nella mente si apre la nebbia e vedo tutti i miei anni passati qua dentro. Tutte le vittorie, le sconfitte, gli errori e i tocchi di genio. Rivedo le gioie ed i dolori.  
E la mia voce tremante, incerta e stonata canta Azzurro di Celentano rivisitata da me, con l’aiuto di Charles.   
Il mio terribile italiano che probabilmente è pure sbagliato, si leva mentre è difficile non piangere.   
Ma alla fine mi sento la stoffa che riveste il mio viso sotto il casco bagnata, non solo di sudore.   
La stoffa raccoglie le mie lacrime e la voce trema e si sente che sono commosso, ma vado avanti e ricordo tutto quello che avevamo fatto io e Charles.   
E alla fine rientro ai box, per l’ultima volta. Mi metto al mio posto, il posto che ho ricoperto oggi per l’ultima volta. E sto un attimo dentro la macchina.   
Chiudo gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
È molto più dura di quello che pensavo.  
Ho avuto un momento simile al momento della firma per l’Aston. Sapevo che era la cosa giusta e che era una liberazione e che comunque con la Ferrari era già finita indipendentemente dalla mia firma, ma mi sono sentito come uno che mette uno degli ultimi mattoni alla sua casa.   
Ed ora, oggi, è l’ultimo del tutto. È proprio definitivo.   
E dopotutto mi fa male.   
E so che non lo meritano, ma so anche che alcuni del mio team sono ragazzi in gamba e che ci sono persone che hanno lottato per me nonostante tutto.   
Lascio persone che mi mancheranno e che non meritano di essere biasimate, che non è colpa loro ciò che è successo quest’anno.   
Ma non sto male per loro.   
E nemmeno perché non ho realizzato il mio grande sogno.   
Sto male semplicemente perché è l’ultima volta e perché ci ho creduto tanto, con tutto me stesso. E li ho amati tanto. E non è normale amare una cosa in questo modo, ma ci ho creduto. Ci ho creduto con tutto me stesso. E nessun pilota di questa macchina sarà più tifoso di me.   
E con oggi finisce tutto. La magia, le speranze, le lotte, la fede, il sogno.   
Tolgo il volante, mi alzo dal sedile ed esco da sopra, guardo la macchina dall’alto, salto fuori e la carezzo per l’ultima volta.   
\- Ciao. - La saluto.   
Oggi tocca a me piangere.

E tocca a Lewis abbracciarmi e tirarmi su e darmi quello scossone per andare avanti.   
Dopo che ci pesiamo, prima che lui salga coi primi tre per le solite cerimonie, mi vede giù per i fatti miei mentre attendo la forza di rialzarmi e concludere l’ultimo atto, i saluti. Lui mi afferra il braccio, mi gira, mi prende la mano e mi abbraccia al volo. È un istante, è così veloce che ho la sensazione sia un sogno. Sorrido al coperto di questo garage, con la sua bocca sul mio orecchio.   
\- Ci sono. - Che non è un banale ‘andrà tutto bene’ o ‘starai bene’ o qualunque altra cosa che finisca con ‘bene’.   
È solo quello che è, quello di cui ho bisogno.  
‘Ci sono’.   
Lo stringo brevemente e torno a respirare, a non avere voglia di piangere.   
\- Come stai? - Chiedo separandomi, lui sorride ed annuisce. Lo vedo pallido e stremato, ma sorride ed annuisce.   
\- Bene. - Figurati. A stento respira, ma ormai è finita anche per lui, quindi pazienza.   
\- Ci vediamo dopo. - Dico lasciandolo andare, lui annuisce e ci lasciamo.  
Siamo stanchi, siamo entrambi davvero stanchi, oggi. Devo dire, e non lo dico mai, per fortuna che il campionato è finito. 

  
Accoccolato contro il suo petto muscoloso e caldo, mi sento rigenerare, mentre lui stesso prende linfa vitale da me per respirare bene. E lo controllo, come respira.  
Respira bene.   
Anche Lewis ora sta meglio.  
Penso che possiamo rimanere stesi nel letto dell’hotel per sempre, adesso.  
Dopo i saluti, il regalo che non mi aspettavo, gli abbracci e tutte le varie cerimonie di chiusura, essere qua con lui, uno nelle braccia dell’altro, mi fa sentire leggero.  
Non per Lewis, ma perché è finita.  
Prima, mentre la vivevo, era difficile e non credevo di farcela. È stato peggio di quello che avevo pensato. Ma adesso, dopotutto, mi rendo conto che mi sono tolto un grandissimo peso.  
\- Quest’anno è stato il più duro di tutti per molti... - Dice Lewis, il più bravo a tirare le somme. Annuisco mentre le sue dita mi percorrono la schiena. Voleva fare sesso ma io ho detto di no, perché avevo paura svenisse di nuovo. Lui ha riso ma mi ha ‘accontentato’, sebbene di solito funziona al contrario.   
\- Io con il Covid e tutti questi isolamenti, tu con questa stagione atroce in Ferrari... siamo stati anche molto più separati di quanto volevamo... di solito il campionato è la nostra oasi, siamo insieme quanto vogliamo, facciamo indigestione uno dell’altro, ma questa volta è stato tutto molto contato. - Lewis fa l’elenco di tutto quello che non è andato.   
\- Quando ti sei ammalato ed io stavo bene è stato il colpo di grazia... egoisticamente mi sono sentito così solo in un posto in cui sono stato male per tutto l’anno e la sola cosa che mi faceva andare avanti eri tu. Tu che spuntavi anche solo per un minuto e correndo, ma c’eri... - Ammetto una cosa che non ho mai voluto dirgli, tanto ormai è finita.   
\- Volevo esserci, sapevo che non era un buon momento per assentarmi... - Sorrido.   
\- Beh, non è che l’hai fatto apposta. - Sorride anche lui.   
\- Arriveranno giorni migliori, vedrai. - Dice quindi con quella sua tipica certezza e positività che lo caratterizza.   
\- Ci vuole poco per stare meglio di quest’anno... - Commento io ironico. Lui ride e mi solleva il viso per baciarmi.   
\- È finita... - Fa lui. Annuisco contemplandolo nella sua debolezza odierna, ha proprio bisogno di riposare.   
\- Inizia un nuovo capitolo. -   
\- E sarà un bel capitolo. -   
\- Lo spero. -   
\- Certo che lo sarà. -   
\- Beh, non è che leggi nel futuro... se lo facevi avremmo fatto diversamente certe cose... -   
\- Sciocchezze... tutto serve in qualche modo! -   
\- Anche il Covid? -   
\- Il covid serve a far capire il valore delle cose che contano realmente. -   
\- E cioè? - Lewis torna a guardarmi con un sorrisino particolare ed io, ora appoggiato sul gomito a pancia in giù, lo guardo con aria di sfida, curioso di vedere dove tira fuori il positivo di questa malattia di merda.   
\- E cioè che niente potrà mai sostituire il contatto fisico. - Lo guardo pensieroso e poi convinto annuisco.   
\- Niente è come un abbraccio. - Lui annuisce a sua volta, sorridendo.   
\- Niente è come un abbraccio. - Mi riappoggio al suo petto e torno ad ascoltare il suo respiro che, per fortuna, è regolare.” 


End file.
